


Winter Dream

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [90]
Category: Jrock, lynch. (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, F/M, Gen, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Asanao joked around with all of his bandmates equally. It wouldn't do for anyone to figure out he was still holding a flame for someone he could never have.





	Winter Dream

**Author's Note:**

> time stamp: December 30th, 2015  
> Written for VKY's special year-long challenge, using quote #4 ( In the ever-dancing snow now I dream of melting together | 踊り続ける雪に今溶け合う幻よ - Anli Pollicino, "Snow Venus" ) and board #13 [Nightlife](https://66.media.tumblr.com/dd8288078124eac02aef319ed3cc9c98/tumblr_phahla9bkK1x3atgko1_540.png).
> 
> Beta by the ever-amazing Hamu (whose fault it is this even exists).

Another successfully completed live in Nagoya could only mean one thing: drinks and food as a band. It was Asanao's turn to pick the place and he knew just the one.

“Fuck it's cold!” Hazuki swore as they piled out of the rear of the venue.

“It's December, what the fuck did you expect?” Asanao countered, laughing. “Come on, it's not that far, princess. You won't freeze to death before we get there.”

“Aw fuck you,” their vocalist said, giving him a playful shove. Asanao grinned, turning up the collar of his coat before forging ahead. It really wasn't all that far, cutting through a plain alley to get to another street filled with the neon signs of izakaya, clubs, and restaurants of all sorts. Of course the specific one Asanao wanted was a bit further down the street and by the time they got there, Hazuki was once again muttering about the cruelness of drummers forcing him past perfectly good restaurants in frozen temperatures just to be assholes. Behind them, Yusuke and Akinori were trying not to get caught giggling, without much success, the two trying a little too obviously to smooth their expressions as they stepped into the desired izakaya. It was fine, Asanao pretending not to notice them as he instead greeted the staff and got dragged into a hug from his mother's cousin.

“Nao-kun! Your mother didn't tell me you boys were in town tonight! Ah, come, come, I have just the thing. Come! Up this way! Special, just for you boys!”

“Ah, you don't have to put yourself out for us,” Asanao demurred, less because he expected it to stop the man and more because his mother would tan his hide if he didn't at least try.

“You remember the last time fangirls found you here?” his mother's cousin teased, laughing heartily. “I still get them coming by now and then, especially around when you five do a show here. Upstairs you go! You boys must be hungry, I have just the thing! I'll get it started right away.”

Asanao managed a few more murmured attempts to try to talk his cousin out of treating them like this, but of course it didn't work. It was fine, though; not like he came here every time they were in town, after all. At least he had made the effort, his mother couldn't get too mad at him for failing.

“... why don't I remember this place?” Hazuki asked as they got settled in their private room.

“Probably a combination of how much you drank that night and not wanting to remember that one girl who was all over you,” Reo said, ever helpful.

“What was her name, Momoko?” Yusuke asked, a devilish grin on his lips.

“I think it was Mamoko,” Akinori said with feigned solemnity. “She was pretty mature for her age, too.”

“... her age was _fifteen_ ,” Hazuki said with a snort.

“No, no, that was Tomomi in Nagasaki,” Akinori said, his facade already starting to crack. “Mamoko was at least eighteen, I'm sure of it.”

“Oh yeah, that's a hugely important difference,” Hazuki replied, rolling his eyes.

“It is!” Akinori insisted, his earnest nod not quite covering the way his lips were twitching. “Eighteen is at least fully legal!”

“I'm not sleeping with some fangirl half my age!”

“Doesn't seem to stop them from wishing you would,” Asanao added, laughing and then thanking the server who brought in their first pitcher of beer.

“Okay, all of you can just bite me,” Hazuki huffed. Yeah, tonight was going to be a good night.

~*~*~

Asanao's euphoric feeling faded as soon as he closed the door of his old bedroom. It didn't look anything like it had the last time he had been living here full time, but that wasn't really the problem. It wasn't even like this was the first time the two of them had been forced to spend New Year's Eve apart because of their schedules – at heart, lynch would always be a Nagoya-kei band while Aya was a Tokyo idol. He had known that going into their relationship, known that not even getting married was going to change things. Maybe someday, when Aya was ready to retire from being an idol, things could be different. Until then ... well, until then, he was faced with a double bed that seemed to be mocking him for his failure to reconcile their schedules.

Or maybe it was mocking him for being unable to make things work with yet another boyfriend. At least this one had let him down gently. Sort of. He still wasn't used to being told the guy he was seeing was never going to be completely comfortable with the fact that Asanao was married to someone else. Someone Asanao really did love. At least this one hadn't claimed if Asanao had just been sneaking around behind Aya's back, that would have been fine.

“You know, being a married bisexual polyamorous guy kinda sucks,” Asanao said to the plush blue koala sat between the pillows of the bed. Doala didn't say anything, of course, but that was hardly a surprise. What was there to say? He loved Aya very much, she made him happy in ways no one else ever did, but that didn't change who he was. But as much as she always supported him going on dates with men, well, maybe it was time to give it a break. Not like it was actually working anyway.

Setting aside the bear, Asanao got up to unpack his few things. Just a couple of days before he would go back to Tokyo, but his mother would fuss if he tried to live out of his suitcase. And while it was inevitable that she would fuss at him in some way, he tried to minimize it where he could.

**« hey baby, miss you**

Asanao wasn't expecting anything; Aya was no doubt busy with her own end of the year obligations. Or, actually, given the late hour, more likely to be asleep. Oops.

**» Asaaaaaaaa**

**« sorry, didn't think**

**» Yeah, you never do ;) no idea why I married u**

**« sorry for waking you, sweet dreams baby**

**» get some sleep yourself, yeah? You're gonna need it**

That was a cryptic message, but Asanao decided to let it go, the better to let his wife get back to sleep. He could always ask her about it again after they had both slept.

~*~*~

The dream had started out normal enough, the five of them getting dinner and drinks after a successful show with a bunch of their roadies and staff. And then, like the bunch of drunks they were, they were stumbling out into the snowy cold, holding each other up and laughing over stupid jokes.

The dream jumped and he was stumbling up the stairs of a cheap apartment building with ... _someone_ leaning into him quite drunkenly. The who didn't matter that much just then. Until Asanao found himself in someone's apartment, pushed up against a wall as a hungry mouth demanded his attention. Akinori, from the taste of his kisses. Asanao groaned, pulling the bassist closer and sliding his hands down the back of his pants. His cock twitched inside his own jeans as they kept kissing, hands tugging at clothes.

“Akkun....”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Akinori mumbled drunkenly. Wise or not, Asanao couldn't resist, pushing jeans down narrow hips. Akinori was beautiful, even as a horny drunk. A demanding horny drunk, Asanao had a little trouble getting the bassist to be patient enough to let him use lube. But then ... oh but then his cock was sinking into that hot ass, Akinori whimpering with each thrust, and it was worth it.

“Fuck! More! I need it ... fuck me harder!”

Such a dirty mouth was almost a cliche, but Asanao was past caring. He pulled out to re-position them so he could do what Akinori wanted, then proceeded to do his level best to fuck the younger man into the bed. From the moans dropping from Akinori's mouth, he was succeeding.

All too soon, he hit his peak. Pulling back, he tossed the used condom into the waste basket before collapsing onto the bed next to the bassist. Akinori still looked beautiful, even completely fucked out, face-down in the rumpled bedding.

“Hnn ... so good.... Reo....”

Asanao jerked awake, beyond mortified to find himself in his parents' house with cum in his sleep shorts. The fuck was wrong with him??? He wasn't even sure which was worse, that he had dreamed about having sex with Akinori or that even in his dreams, Akinori wanted someone else.

 _Face it, Nao. Nori's been in love with Reo from the day the man hired him_ , he scolded himself, getting out of bed to clean up his own mess. That little nugget of truth didn't make him feel any better about anything, though. Dreams were supposed to be an escape. He didn't want to think about what it meant that not even in his own dreams could he let himself have even just one moment of Akinori wanting _him_.

**Author's Note:**

> While this definitely stands alone, there's a pending sequel to come some time in March (since February is already booked with mostly Ladies Bingo fills). That still won't resolve things, but *that* fic will be even later. Because I'm evil. :D


End file.
